Do You Remember?
by expect the unusual
Summary: The story of Bellatrix starting her sixth year of school, diving into her relationship with Rodolphus Lestrange and how she became a death eater. probably will get into the higher part of T so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello loves, welcome to my story! My first story at that! Exciting isn't it? I know. Alright down to business, this story will be starting at the beginning of Bellatrix's sixth year of school and continue as long as you guys want it too... or until I run out of ideas. But I really want to dig into Bellatrix's life before Azkaban and also add some stuff into her life that never really happened in the books. Wow that was a lot for you guys to read and I'm sorry. **

**WARNING! ALCOHOL , SMOKING, AND SEX IS MENTIONED! (nothing too bad though)  
><strong>

**R and R is much appreciated. And sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to the rightful owner (JK Rowling) and I do not want to be sued... but I still wish I owned the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>1968 King Cross Station<br>**  
>Bellatrix Black gently put her hand on her little sister's shoulder, a light smile passed her face. "Finally time to go back." She began towards the train, quickly getting on and making her way to the Slytherin car. Narcissa followed her carrying her bag close to her body, "Are you still nervous? This is your second year, get over it Cissy." Bella hissed as they made there way back. She glanced around looking for Rodolphus, he had already taken his seat. He motioned Bellatrix over as he pulled out a cigarette. Bella smiled and scooted next to him, kissing his cheek as he lit up.<p>

"Now Cissy I want you to choose someone this year." Bella smiled as Rod put his arm around her.

"This year?" Narcissa squeaked, her face became as pail as the white bag she was carrying. "Why this year?"

"Because it is about time you choose a suitable man." She smiled at Rod, "I mean look at me and Rod." Narcissa resisted the urge to say something about many fights Rod and her have had, and the fact that their mother hated him. Bella just grinned. "Why don't you go through the train and look at everyone?" She suggested, "Remember faces and such."

Narcissa stood up and started back through the train. Bella just laughed and pulled Rod out of his seat. "I haven't seen you for a week! I want to talk to you in private." She pulled him into one of the empty compartments about one train car down. He extinguished his cigarette and shut the compartment door behind him. "My mother still doesn't approve of you." She frowned as sat down, crossing her legs. She quickly glanced out the large window, looking at the scenery speeding by.

"Screw what your mother thinks. She isn't here is she?" He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "She doesn't know how much we love each other."

"Well your right, Daddy approves though. And he is all the approval I need." She cuddled up next to him, taking in the sweet smell of his after shave, smoke, and shampoo. She ran a finger down his chest, "This is the last year we will be in school together." She sighed, "How will I survive without you?"

"You'll find a way." He chuckled, "Bella, you don't need to worry, I will see you all this year."

"We should do something special this year, like kill that boy Andie has been wooing about!"

"Bella," Rod clicked his tongue in disgust. "We have to wait when we are out of school for that." She frowned, and looked away from him. There was a long silence. "Bella?" He tried not to laugh. "You are really not going to talk to me because I didn't agree with us killing someone?"

"Exactly!" She hissed, "Mudbloods deserve to die!"

"When we are out of school my love." He held her tighter, "we will do wonderful things." She giggled, and pulled his arms off of her. Quickly pulling him down so he was on top of her. "What kind of wonderful things?" She asked as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Well let's say it's my little surprise for you." He kissed her gently, "We don't want to ruin the surprise, do we?" Just as Bella was about to say some smart ass comment the compartment door open and Narcissa stood there wide eyed. Bella had made sure that her sister didn't see anything too vulgar during her first year of school. But now she had seen part of the reason why Bella was one of the most talked about girls in school.

"Cissy!" Bella pushed Rod off of her, he tumbled to the floor.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm and gave Narcissa a weak smile.

"Uhh..." She was a bit speechless about what she had just seen. "I am going to sit back down."

They didn't talk the rest of the train ride.

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

It was almost half way through the year when Narcissa finally found herself a boyfriend. Bella was surprised because Narcissa had the beauty to woo any boy just as much as Bella could. Lucius Malfoy was the boy's name; he had blond hair just like Cissy. It matched the snow that covers the ground around this time of year. And Bella completely loathed him, he was a rich spoiled brat.

"Bella, I think I am in love!" Cissy twirled into the common room. Bella rolled her eyes, and went back to filling her nails. "He is sooooo romantic! Lucius I mean. He gave me a rose today before I went to class!" She giggled in an annoying high pitched tone. "BUT WAIT! That isn't the best part! After class the rose turned into a little red bird and flew away! It was so sweet of him!" She then continued to ramble about Lucius. Bella began to regret her suggestion in the beginning of the year.

"Oh Bella is this how you feel around Roddie?" She asked as she plopped down onto the couch. She stared at her big sister with a hopeful expression, waiting for some kind of magical answer. Something that might tell her if her feelings for Lucius was normal.

"Of course." She sighed as she stood up.

"But you never act as happy as I am Bella! How could you fell the same way?" Cissy glared at her, she hated the thought of Bella lying to her.

"If you think I am lying too you I'm not! I just don't express myself like you do and you know that! Now go to bed, I have to go." Cissy stood up and left to her dorm. Bella walked off to the seventh year's dorms. Knocking three times before walking into the smoke filled room. The smell of beer floated through the room, three boys sat on the dark green and silver sofa smoking their cigarettes.

"Bella finally!" Rod lifted his beer, "join us!" She smiled as she walked over to were they sat. Grabbing a beer and opening it on the way. "What took you so long?" He chuckled as he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Cissy kept talking about this third year she is in love with." She rolled her eyes and took a drink of her beer. "All she does is talk of him. I want to kill myself listening to it." She kicked off her heels, making herself more comfortable.

"Why don't you? I mean, we wouldn't miss you." Zackary laughed, Bella glared at him as she reached for her wand. Rod grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing anything stupid.

"I heard of the boy, Malfoy if I am not mistaken." Avery spoke up, as he let out a puff of his cigarette. "He is one rich bastard."

"Like Zackary?" She laughed and stuck her tongue out at Zack, who was glaring at her.

"No but if your sis marries the fool she will be loaded!" Avery laughed as he glanced at Bella. "Shit, Bella you have been here five minutes and you finished your beer."

"I was thirsty." She smirked as she grabbed another, drinking it down like the other. Conversations about Quidditch, girls, and beer floated around for another thirty minutes, before Bella was drunk. She groggily placed her head on Rod's wide shoulder, giggling and wrapping her arms around him.

"Man she is stoooned!" Zackary laughed, as he stood up and got in bed. "I am going to go to sleep."

"Well more room for Bella." Rod gently pushed Bella off and let her lay awkwardly on the sofa. She moaned and laughed, pushing hair out of her face.

"Rod this might be the only time you can have some fun with her, without her trying to kill you." Avery laughed, as he stood up. Rod kicked him in the leg.

"Shut it man."

Avery just walked off. Bella's dark eyes were unfocused, her pupils dilated. Rod smiled and helped her move to a more natural position. She let out a little giggle, "Roddie." She pulled at his unbuttoned shirt.

"You don't want to do that love." He smiled and pulled her hands away. "You would kill me if you slept with me and you were stoned." He kissed her gently, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Could you get any more beautiful?" His fingers ran gently over her soft pale skin. She just shut her eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello darlings... welcome back! thanks for all the views and reviews :) ohh one more thing I am sorry about the mistake with the years, it was a total math fail on my part so the whole story should have started in 1967 in Bellatrix's sixth year! sorry for the stupid mistake.**

**hope you like the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>1967 Black Manor<strong>

New Years Eve. Just days ago Rod had turned 19 and Bella couldn't wait for him to come over. Apparently Rod wasn't going to be the only guest, his family and the Malfoy's were invited along with another hundred well known purebloods for a grand feast and party. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa had to dress nicely for the event. Cissa was excited to dress up for Lucius, Andie just didn't give a rats ass she hated them all anyways, and Bella for once in her life felt happy to dress up. She pulled a dark green gown over her head, it fit like a glove, hugging her body in all the right places. Andie didn't even leave her room, Bella threatened to break it open all she did was curse back at her. Bella sighed and gave up trying to get her out. By the time she had fixed up her hair and looked suitable to go meet the guest, everyone had arrived. Rodolphus was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, smoking a cigarette to pass the time. "Good evening ma'am." Rod bowed as he kissed her hand. She snorted, and burst into laughter.

"Cut the crap Rod."

He just chuckled and stood up straight, "not much for tradition?" He kissed her quickly before taking her hand, and leading her into the large dining hall. People had begun to take their seat at the large table that was covered with a green and silver table cloth. Candles floated inches above the table the light that they gave off danced across the silver dinnerware. Bella glanced around the room, she could quickly spot Narcissa with her blond hair and her pink and white dress. She was wooing over Lucius again, the sight of it almost made her sick.

"Bella!" Her father's voice came from behind her, she turned and smiled. He stood there dressed in his best robes, with a cheery grin on his face. Sometimes Bella would wonder why a man with such a happy spirit would marry someone as grumpy as her mother. He just hugged her and stepped back for another look at his daughter. "My little star you look all grown up!" He chuckled and smiled again.

"Because I am father." She grinned back, being around her father made her happy, he could always put a smile on her face, even if she was in one of her moods.

"Not to me, you are still my little star." He looked at Rodolphus. "Good evening Rodolphus."

"Same to you sir." Rod replied, "This is a very wonderful party."

"Thank you." He quickly looked over at the guest taking their seats. "I would love to stay and chat but I see it is time to eat." He walked off to the head of the table, Bella and Rod headed to their seats.

When everyone was seated, her father stood up and raised his glass. It filled up with wine, along with everyone else's glass. He cleared his throat, and the room became quiet. "Thank you for coming. And before we begin our feast I would like to say that this year as been good to most of us. And with the New Year only hours away, I hope that next year will be even better. With that I toast, to more success in the future." He raised his glass and took a sip of wine. Everyone followed in suit, then he waved his wand and food began to appear on the table.

"Rodolphus where are you going?" Bella glared at him when she finished her food. He had gotten up and pushed in his chair.

"I will be back darling. I just need to go talk to someone." He walked off, she was furious. Now she had to sit at the table surrounded by annoying witches and wizards all by herself.

"Bella. It is always nice to see you." Rod's mother sat down in Rod's seat. She was much nicer then her own mother, in Bella's opinion. Her soft lined face showed the motherly affection that Bellatrix always longed for.

"Same to you madam."

"I have been meaning to ask, when Roddie leaves Hogwarts what do you plan to do with yourself?" She asked, her soft caring eyes, stared at Bella with concern.

"Well I'm not really sure." She answered honestly, a sudden pain in her chest made her frown. It had finally struck her that Rod was going to be gone her whole last year of school, it had been in the back of her mind. But she really never felt the pain of it, she only talked of it as if it was going to be a big disturbance to her life. Mrs. Lestrange took her hand and patted it gently, Bella had to resist the urge to pull it away. No one had every patted her hand, and it took her a minute to understand that it was sign that the woman understood her.

"I know you will miss him. It was the same for me when I was your age. I understand, and if you need to talk to someone, I will be here." She gave her a weak smile, Bella was surprised. She had never had experienced anything so motherly. She wanted to say something back, but Rod had returned.

"Excuse me mother, but may I please take Bella from you?" He said politely. His mother nodded, he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over into the ballroom. It's dark red walls with golden stripes and designs always fascinated Bella as a child but now it was more beautiful then anything.

"May I have this dance?" Rodolphus held out his hand, and music began to play as people entered the room. Bella couldn't say 'no' now, so she took his hand. They started to waltz, Bella began to get frustrated. She actually liked the little fairy tale like scenario that was happening. The crowd of people that had been staring at them wasn't important anymore, she was more focused on Rod. The music slowed and he stopped, getting down on his knee. Bella could hear Narcissa squeal, she began to panic when she saw what he was doing.

"Bellatrix Black, will you be my wife?" He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. It was lined with sparkling green and silver diamonds. She took a deep breath, looking around the room. Her mother and father stood in the large doorway, her mother had a distinctive scowl, but her father was beaming. Narcissa was star struck by the romantic moment, and Andromeda had finally come downstairs. She gave Bella a weak smile. Bella looked back down at Rod who was patiently waiting for one answer.

"Yes." Bella said in a whisper, "I will marry you."

He slid the ring onto her finger, before standing back up. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him, she was happy to be marrying him. She was just a bit surprised. He kissed her back as the guest began to clap, apparently everyone was happy for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my loves. How nice am I? I'm updating so soon to fulfill your reading needs. I am being stupid lol. I am just doing this so you don't get mad if I don't update for a long time or something. You will think of how nice I was to update so quickly and forget the fact that I haven't updated in days or months. Haha but I am sure that won't happen. So enjoy this chapter. Also one last thing, this chap maybe a bit boring but I have a wonderful chapter coming up next that will be some fun! **

* * *

><p><strong> 1968 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

News of Bellatrix and Rodolphus' engagement spread like wildfire through the school. Many people had guessed it would happen, but it happened sooner then expected. There was only a half a year left in the school year and spring was right around the corner. Bella sat outside in the court yard, reading a book. Before her peaceful reading was interrupted by a squealing Narcissa running towards her with her squealy friends. "Just look at it!" She pulled Bella's hand away from her book and showed her friends the ring. "Look at how it sparkles! I know Lucius will get something better though!" She giggled with her friends, Bella pulled her hand away so she could grab her wand.

"YOU LITTLE!" She said through clenched teeth, Narcissa hurried away with her friends. Bella stood up and pointed her wand in the direction of Narcissa's head.

"Wooh Bella, don't you dare hurt your sister." Rod grabbed her arm, and turned her around.

"Stop it! That little bitch, she says that Lucius will get her a bigger ring and damn she is so- so- arrgg!" She almost yelled at him, he just pulled her in for a hug. She shut her eyes and took another deep breath letting the smell of him fill her nostrils. It was intoxicating, some kind of a drug that she couldn't live without. She shut her eyes again, letting herself melt into his arms.

_CLICK_

Out of no where there was a camera flash, Bella pulled away from Rod and turned around. Ending up face to face with Rita Skeeter.

"Rita Skeeter here, I would like to interview you two lovebirds." She smiled as she pulled a quill out of her golden blond curls.

"What if I don't want to be interviewed?" Bellatrix snapped back at her, she never liked Rita. She would right large articles in the Hogwart's News about people, most of the things she wrote were lies.

"It will only take a couple of minutes Bellatrix." She smiled at her before looking over at Rod. "Now Mr. Lestrange, when did you figure out that you where HEAD OVER HEELS in love with Ms. Black?" She began to scribble things down on her note pad.

"Uh well a couple of years ago I-" He began, she hushed him and smiled.

"Perfect. Now are you planning to send your children to Hogwarts?" She stared at Bellatrix, who could hardly speak.

"Chil- chil- children!" Bella stammered, the thought hadn't even passed her mind.

"Good answer Ms. Black." She wrote more things down, "Now how does your family feel about your previous activities with other male students?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella growled, "I have been with Rod since my third year!" She glared at Rita for a second as she wrote down something, then with that she put her quill away.

"Thank you. This will be in the Hogwarts News by morning." She gave them one last grin before hurrying off.

Bella turned back to Rod, he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What was that?" He muttered.

"I am really not sure." She replied, all she knew that it was going to lead to no good.

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>**  
>The next morning Bellatrix picked up the Hogwarts News from the table in the Great Hall, before plopping down next to Rod at the Slytherin table. She flipped it open, almost choking on her drink. "Rodolphus look." She said in a whisper, her eyes stuck on the headline.<p>

_Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange Real Love or Real Hoax?_  
><em>Rita Skeeter here, I went out and found the most talked about lovebirds to seek out the truth about their love. After hours of searching I found the two hidden in the less used hallway. I first asked the bride-to-be about her families thoughts, "Well they were ok with my decision, they personally don't feel like he is the right man but they support my decisions." Ms. Black told me, then she talked about her image that people portray her in school. "People think that I am some kind of risqué type girl but," A tear ran down her cheek as she spoke. "I really just wanted to find the right guy, and now I have." Just as she finish Mr. Lestrange spoke up, "when I first met Bella I wasn't sure she was my type of girl but after a while she just grew on me." Mr. Lestrange later mentioned children in the future going to Hogwarts, but Ms. Black promptly disagreed. Will this couple last? To find out turn to page A3 for more!<br>_  
>"Don't kill her Bella." Rodolphus was a step ahead of her, grabbing her wand and setting away from her.<p>

"That bitch! I will kill her! I NEVER- I didn't!" She stood up and searched the Great Hall, for the blond headed twit. She saw her talking to a second year, Bella shot out of her seat, grabbing her wand so quick that Rod couldn't stop her. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU WRITE ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed across the Great Hall, Rita turned and gave her a small grin. "YOU LIAR!" She shot a spell at her head, it hit a portrait and causing it to catch on fire. "You shouldn't belong to Slytherin you should be in that double crossing pureblood house Gryffindor!" Bella was only feet away from Rita who looked frozen, but more of bravery then fear. Bella was one spell away from Crucio or Avada Kadavra but Slughorn and McGonagall had grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the Great Hall and to the moving staircase. It was only minutes until she was in Professor Dumbledore's office, she was still fuming. She couldn't believe all of the lies one girl could write about her. Professor Dumbledore walked in calmly taking a seat at his desk.

"Before we start I would like to congratulate you on your engagement. But I see you had a little mishap this morning Bellatrix." He peered over his half moon spectacles. "Would you care to tell me what happened?"

"That lying bit-" She took a deep breath before speaking again. "That lying twit, Rita Skeeter, wrote horrible lies about Rodolphus and me in the Hogwart's News. I got angry and tried to hurt her." Bella looked up at him, she knew the old man wouldn't understand how pissed she was about the whole situation.

"I see." Dumbledore gazed down at the paper, "risqué huh?" He almost chuckled. She glared at him, how could the Head Master of Hogwarts possibly laugh at this nonsense.

"I. Never. Said. That!" She growled, glaring at him. She wanted to reach for her wand and curse the man, but she was smarter then that.

"I understand that Bellatrix and I will be having a little talk with Ms. Skeeter." He stated calmly, "You may go, thank you for your time."

She just glared and stood up and left, she couldn't believe how poorly the school was run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my pretties! Sorry I haven't updated quicker, I have been a bit busy. Well I would like to thank all who have reviewed and faved... thanks soooo much! Anyways... chapter involves language... sexual type theme... and drinking so if that isn't your thing I really don't think you should continue to read this story at all because it will show up in almost every chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of it's characters... which makes me sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Hogwarts<strong>

Only a week until Rod was done with school. Zachary would still be here but Avery would be leaving along with Rod. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes, she wouldn't cry about such nonsense. She would be seeing him all the time, they were getting married. She was just being foolish, and she was late to the party Rod was having for graduation. It was more of a small party for Rod's friends, down in the dorm. She reapplied her mascara, and eyeliner, making her eyes look darker then ever. She took one more glance in the mirror, she grinned. She wore a short black skirt, and her collared button up shirt, with cute black heels. Quickly she unbuttoned a couple of buttons as she walked down to the dorm, she did want to show off for him. She walked in to a crowded room filled with tons of Slytherins, mostly upperclassman but a few fourth years floated around. Bella pushed through the crowd, to find Rod sitting on the sofa with his friends, she cleared her throat to get their attention. Rodolphus looked up at her speechless, "Bel- Bell- Bella..." He managed to get out as he stood up.

She just grinned, "Yes?" Leaning her weight on one leg, and placing her hand on her hip.

"You look so amazing." He kissed her, and sat down on the sofa with her. "Here have a beer." He handed her an open bottle.

"Thanks." She took a sip of beer, looking over at Avery who looked dumbstruck. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, as he looked away. Bella just laughed and drank. Tonight was a night of no consequences and she wanted to take advantage of it.

By midnight Bella was bored, most of the guest had left. Zachary, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Avery, Samuel, and Fredrick were left, Sam had passed out already. Zack, Fred, Rodolphus and Avery were playing poker. Bella smiled, giggling as she stumbled over the bottles on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Rod, as he played cards. "Come on darling, cards are no fun." Bella whispered in his ear, "We can go off to the other side of the room-"

"Not now Bella." Rodolphus didn't turn around he just stayed focused on his card game. She stepped away from him, now pissed.

"Oh my I have fallen," She fell down on the couch, "Oh my I am so vulnerable!" She looked over at Rod who still paid no attention. She frowned and crossed her arms. She wasn't used to this lack of attention from him. In one last effort she made her way over to the poker table and smiled at Avery. "Darling may I sit with you?" She smiled, and giggled. He nodded and was prepared to get another chair but Bella just plopped herself down on his lap. "Those are swell cards you have there." She wrapped her arm around him, looking up at Rod. He wore a very angry expression on his face.

"Bella you are drunk. Get off, Rod looks like he is going to kill me." Avery said nervously, she just laughed and smiled.

"He won't kill you."

Rod had already stood up, and started for them. He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away from Avery and the table. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders so he could turn her in his direction. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He almost yelled at her, she just shook her head sadly. "HUH?" He cupped her head so he could look in her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks. A very unusual sight for him, in all of the time that he knew her he had never seen her cry.

"I wanted you to pay attention to me." She cried, "I- want to-to make you happy."

"Bella." He sighed, "You do make me happy." He kissed her gently. "You are too drunk, you're going to do something stupid."

"No I am not drunk and I will not do something stupid!" She pouted, giving him another sloppy, drunken kiss. "Just stay with me, if you think I will do something stupid."

"Bella if I stay with you tonight WE will do something stupid." He couldn't help kissing her again, running his hands down her waist. "Not tonight Bella." She just buried her face in his chest, the sweet smell of him made her grin. He pulled her over to his bed and helped her get in, and slid in next to her. He smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Listening to her breathing, it was slow and quiet. Peaceful, a rare occurrence in Bellatrix's life. Rodolphus just shut his eyes and tried to remember the moment because he knew it wasn't going to last.

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Black Manor<strong>

Narcissa was running around like a crazy women getting ready for Bella's wedding. Bella would just sit and watch, trying to contain her laughter. She was mental, preparing all the flowers, music, tables, food and other wedding type things. "I don't get why you let your sister do all of the things you should be doing?" Her mother snapped at her, "This is your wedding, NOT her's!"

"She wanted to do it." Bellatrix shrugged, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that her wedding was only a couple days away. Sometimes she would find herself imaging what their children would look like, but she would quickly push the thought out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading... ps i have a poll on my profile about the next part of the story... jump over there and vote! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello sorry for the wait. I have been busy and I really was having trouble writing the wedding part of this chapter. That is why it is so short. Sorry. Not to complain or anything I have been very unmotivated because of the lack of reviews. but whatever I feel like an idiot begging for them so I won't. **

**IMPORTANT: The second part of this chapter could be called almost 'M-ish' so yeah... I am super surprised with myself for writing it... but yes it is down there. So beware. **

**Last but not least. As most FanFiction writers are saying, school is starting soon blah blah blah you know the drill. hope you like this chapter my dears.**

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Black Manor<strong>

Bellatrix sighed as Narcissa fumbled around with her hair. "These curls are impossible to work with!" She huffed, throwing down the brush she had been using. Bella sighed and looked in the mirror; she just let out a nervous laugh. Her hair looked worse than before Narcissa touched it. She pushed at it a bit; she might have a chance to fix it. She hoped she could, before mother saw it. Bella knew how upset she would be. Before she could even pick up the brush, the door flew open. Druella stormed in giving her a look of disgust.

"Your hair! What did you do?" She snapped at her, Bella opened her mouth to reply but her mother had already pulled out her wand and began to mutter enchantments. Bella watched her hair straighten and curl properly, and in a matter of minutes it looked suitable for the occasion. "There. Now stand up, back straight!" Bellatrix stood up and let her mother look at her. She felt her heart sink when a frown appeared on her mother's face.

She felt beautiful in her dress, it fit her perfectly, and she just loved the way the fabric flowed. Making her mother's disapproval just hurt worse than usual. "Get down stairs. They are waiting for you." She pursed her lips, and left without saying another word.

Narcissa reached out and touched Bellatrix's arm gently. "I think you look beautiful." She whispered, giving her a small smile. "Mother just doesn't say those kinds of things."

"No, she doesn't think I am beautiful Cissy!" Bellatrix pulled her arm away. "She doesn't want anything to do with me! She just wants me married off and out of her house." She said sternly, as she left her room. She walked slowly down the stairs, she knew everyone was in the ballroom waiting for her to walk in. The butterflies from earlier had returned. She grabbed the bouquet of flowers that sat on the small side table at the bottom of the stairs. Her father was waiting for her next to the ballroom doors.

"Bellatrix, my darling daughter." He walked over to embrace her. "Why do you look so sad?" Bella sighed, her father could read her like an open book. "Let me guess, it is your mother." She could only nod. "That blasted woman. My dear don't worry about what she thinks. You look beautiful." He took her arm, "Now let's go." He lead her down the aisle, she looked around at her family and friends that were there. No Avery, she made a mental note to kill him later. She looked up at where Rodolphus stood, smiling at her. Bella sighed and smiled back.

_This was it. No turning back_.

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Lestrange Manor<strong>

"After you Mrs. Lestrange." Rodolphus smiled and pushed open the dark silver gate, letting Bella walk into the gardens surrounding their new home. She smiled, and strolled in. Her white dress wasn't heavy like other dresses, it flowing behind her glowing in the moon light. She smiled and kissed him, he just chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"No I absolutely hate it." She giggled kicking off her heels and running up the path to the manor with Rodolphus on her tail. He finally caught up and grabbed her hand, making her spin around to face him. He kissed her fiercely, one hand pulling through her hair the other was wrapped around her waist. She grabbed at his jacket, quickly unbuttoning. He pulled away from her for a moment before grabbing her hand and pulling her through the large doors of the manor. A large parlor and staircase was the first thing Bella saw of the manor, with its silver wallpaper and green furniture. A large door led to what Bella guessed to be the dining area as well as the kitchen. She peered around the corner to see a lounge and library. On the right side of the parlor were chairs and a fire place and the door to the dining area on the left was a large staircase and the entrance to the lounge. She was in complete shock; the whole place was beautiful, but dark and mysterious at the same time.

"How 'bout now?" He grinned, his hand was intertwined with hers. She squeezed his hand, as she finally started to breath again. The house was breathtaking, she really didn't want to go back to Hogwarts now.

"I will have to think about it." She smiled back, as she wrapped her arms around him. "It looks very... Me."

"Exactly." He kissed her gently, letting himself take in the moment. "I planned it that way."

"And that is why I love you. Now can we stop talking and-" He had already began kissing her hungrily, pulling at her dress. She did the same as she ripped away his shirt. Her nails clawed at his chest as he kissed her neck. She let out a light moan, as he pulled down her dress. He chuckled, he knew he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>1968 Lestrange Manor<strong>

Bella smiled and pulled the silver silk covers over her aching body, Rodolphus had already dozed off. She couldn't help but love the fact that he was hers. She gently ran her fingers down his back, he shivered and rolled over. His eyes half open, "Bella my love, why aren't you sleeping?" He mumbled, he was only partially awake.

"I wasn't tired." She lied, she was actually exhausted, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts that she couldn't put to rest. Rodolphus shut his eyes and smiled.

"Don't be silly, you must be a wee bit tired. I mean after we-"

"Shhh." She sat up and grabbed her wand.

"Bloody hell Bella, what are you doing?" He said in a whisper as she got out of bed with the sheets wrapped around her body.

"Someone is here. What time is it?" She glanced at the clock, 2:36 am. Rodolphus got up and pulled on some boxers, as he grabbed his wand.

"Let me go and see." He whispered as he walked past her, she bolted ahead of him blocking the door.

"No! I am going with you." She hissed, "Now let's go." She slowly opened the door, Rodolphus just shrugged and shook his head. He gave up trying to convince her to do anything. She smirked as they walked down stairs, a small light came from the kitchen. Rodolphus threw open the door, and then glared at the figure sitting at the table. "Damn it!" He cursed, "What the hell Avery! It is two in the morning!"

Avery turned around, and stared wide eyed at Bellatrix, "You self centered bastard!" She yelled at him, "We invite you to our wedding and you don't show up! Now you are here to say you're sorry at two in the morning."

"Actually I am not. I came here to talk to Rod."

"Well talk to him in the morning, now get out!" She yelled, Avery smiled and Apparated away. Bella sighed, and looked over at Rod. He was eyeing her hungrily again, she just chuckled. "Really?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o did i just write that... yes... yes i did. hope you like it :D<strong>


End file.
